Luna's new Personal Student Geo
by GamerGeo
Summary: Luna gets her first very one Personal student named Geo (my OC).
1. The News

As the Princess of the day, Celestia trots through the Hall Way to Luna's Study. She knocks on the door waiting for a response.

'One second!' says a 'proud' joyful voice.

'Don't take too long sister. You may want to hear what I have to say.' Explains Celestia.

'Oh, Tia! I thought you may have been a Royal Guard. Please, do come in!'

Celestia opens the door and comes in Luna's Study. 'Mmm, sister. It's nice to see you.'

'As nice as it is to see you, might I ask? What was it you wanted to say? 'Asks Luna waiting for her sister quick response.'

'Well, it's been great having you back.' Celestia says trying to refrain from talking much about the subject. 'I've been thinking, I'd like you to have your own personal student. If that is ok. You will be able to pick your student, invite them to live in one of our guest rooms.

'Really? For me. A student' Luna said quietly.

'Yes.' Replied Celestia

'Yes, oh yes! It would an absolute honour sister!' said Luna overjoyed!

'Sister, I'm overjoyed you said yes! But, there is no need to treat me like I'm above of you. I love you. Said Celestia in a soft voice.

Luna replied in a heart-warming smile. After that, the two sister went to raise the moon. Together. Celestia set off for bed as Luna guarded the night.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Big Day Part 1

Philomena, take note, please.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

It is I Princess Celestia. I bring news, my dear sister Luna is going to be taking on a new task. She will be getting her very own Personal Student. We will be sending letters to all Unicorns in Equestria. I'd like you of all people to know first. Please spread the news across all of Ponyvile.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia.

Shortly after Luna knocks on her sister's door. 'Who is it?' Celestia asks, 'No one, just your dear sister' replies Luna with a giggle. 'Well, do come in Dearest Sister.' Luna walks into Celestia's study. She walks to her sister and gives her a hug. 'Hmm' Celestia replies to Luna's actions with warmth. 'I just needed to see your face, I felt a bit lonely.' 'Oh sister! Please don't you always have me by your side! You should know that.' She replies frustrated by what her sister said. 'No not like that, nothing like before. Just normal lonely. Nothing. Just missed you for some reason.' Her sister dramatically says trying to make her sister understand it's nothing serious. 'Well then. I've sent the letters to all the Unicorns.' I trust you will pick wisely when the papers come in. They chatted for quite some time after that. Going their separate ways Luna went to bed whereas Celestia attend to her Royal Duties.

When the day had almost finish and the deadline came in for the papers Celestia requested that the Royal Guards fetch Luna for her. Luna shortly arrived a few minutes later.

'Ahh, Luna. The papers have come in. I'll be trusting you to deny the ones that aren't to your high standard.' Celestia said with a serious but nice tone.

'Yes, of course Tia. But, I'd like if you'd help me. Until you get tired.' Luna said

'Well, I suppose tomorrow isn't crowded with things I must attend to so I suppose I could' Celestia said happily.'

'YES!' Said Luna using the Royal canterlot voice. 'Oops.' Luna said with a playful tone. They both began to giggle while they worked. At the end of the day, there were 809 papers but only 178 were accepted. In 2 weeks Luna would have to watch the 178 students entrance exams and pick only one to be her personal student while the other 177 were put into Celestia's School. Still, it was a privilege to be in that school.

2 Weeks had finally passed, and it was the Entrance Exam day. While Luna was getting ready for a big day Celestia set off for Las Pegasus attend a Royal meeting. The two sisters said their goodbyes.

'Goodbye Luna remember go with your heart! Pick who is right for you!' Gestured Celestia

'It is alright Tia, I will. Oh, and have fun..' said Luna with a reassuring tone.

Celestia stepped into the Carriage while Luna walked other to the Location where the Exams were being help.

To be continued…


	3. The Big Day Part 2

**Before we begin I'd just like to say I'm making chapters longer than the first two original chapters. Thank you!**

Luna sat it her study reading about young Unicorn magic. It was a very relevant topic considering she was about to sit for hours upon hours watching young Unicorns preform magic.

Knock knock! One of the Royal Guards had been sent to fetch Luna and tell her the Entrance Exams where to start in 10 minutes.

'Come in' Luna said

'Your highness. I've been sent here by Quill Tie to tell you that the Entrance Exams are to start in 10 minutes.

'Ah, yes. Thank you Knight Spore.'

After hearing The Princess of The Night, say his very own name he was shocked. He was very new and they knew his name. After that the New Guard Knight Spore begin to appreciate the Princess more and more after her act of kindness. Luna arrived just on time for the first act. She found most of them to have talent however, she still did not find the pony she was looking for. Until, a young filly at the age 5 named Geo preformed her acted. The Filly managed to use a small age spell on a flower. She struggled at first, but she finished what she came for.

'Mm, Madam Quill Tie. I think Geo her is the one.'

'Yes your Highness! We will tell her parents as soon as possible!'

Luna walked to Geo and said 'Your quite gifted little one. How would you like to be my Personal Student?' Luna asked.

'M-me?' Said the Filly very shocked and quietly.

'Oh yes! I'd love you to be my Student Geo. But, I must ask. Where are your parents? The guards are having trouble trying to locate them.' Exclaimed Luna

'I'm an orphan. My parents died in a storm. I live with a Nanny.' Said the Filly very sadly

'Oh my, well I'd like to meet her!?' Luna said trying to restrain from hurting the Filly about her parents past.

'NO! I well. She's so mean to me! I never want to see her again!' Shouted Geo stressfully!

'Ok, calm down.' Trying to settle the poor pony. 'You'll be alright. Would you like to stay at the castle with me for now?' offered Luna.

'Oh, yes please!' said the Filly with a warmly welcomed heart.

The two talked for a while about a lot of things. There past, stories, facts, new spells until Luna decided to ask her if she wanted to meet her sister when she had got back from Las Pegasus late at night. The Philly was overjoyed and said yes.

Luna looked at the clock 'Oh my, is that the time. I'll have to raise the moon when Celestia gets back in a few minutes.' When Celestia arrived before introducing the two the sisters talked together for a while. Geo was walking around the castle halls when she found a large balcony where the two royal sisters where lowering the sun and raising the moon.

The Philly walked to them watching the moon rise nice and steady. 'Wow' she said in a slow-amazed voice. 'It's beautiful!' she said impressed. 'It is isn't it?' said Celestia. 'Oh, it's an honour to meet you Princess!

'I ask of you to call me Celestia young one' insisted Celestia

'Ok' said Geo.

As for me as well, I like to be called Luna' added Luna.

'The stars there so…. Beautiful.' Said Geo using a warming tone.

'Seems you like stars' Celestia said with a smirk porously aiming at her sister.

'Yes, I love them!' she ran up and hugged Luna. Luna was shocked at first but then hugged her back and felt warmth and love.

To be continued…


End file.
